This trial evaluates the feasibility of formulating a novel vaccine to stimulate anti-tumor immune responses and provide therapeutic benefit for patients with B cell malignancies who have completed high dose therapy with stem cell rescue. The monthly vaccines consists of two treatments with autologous dendritic cells (professional antigen presenting cells) collected by apharesis, pulsed with individualized tumor idiotype as target and reinfused, followed by five doses of idiotype coupled to KLH in an ISAF adjuvant injected subcutaneously. Two patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and nine patients with multiple myeloma have completed the vaccination course. An additional seven patients are in the process of being vaccinated and several more are scheduled to start soon. The dendritic cell collections have been adequate and the reinfusions have been very well tolerated with next to no toxicity. Two of the initial patients have developed measureable T- cell proliferative responses after exposure to idiotype suggesting the possibility of anti-tumor effect. One patient has produced a measureable humoral anti-idiotype antibodies. These reponses have been identified within six months of completing the high dose therapy.